The President Boo-ection
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In a massive political stand-off between two people running for president, it looks like it's tipped in favor of one... but what if that one president isn't who he is... could he possibly be a chicken?
All right, this was recently thought up after watching 'Animaniacs'... a LOT of 'Animaniacs'! For fans of the 'Chicken Boo' segments, well, I'm sure you'll find a delightful treat with this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the presidency council, the election process was going on as a much beloved television show host, known as Geoff Haggins, was trying to get himself elected into the presidency. "And if elected, my fellow Americans, I swear on my behalf, I will personally take care of the problems America has that nobody complains about, but I want to put them in enforcement anyway!"

That caused the audience watching Geoff's speech to riot as complaints from around the world. "HE CAN'T RUN THE PRESIDENCY! HE'LL CAUSE WORLD WAR III!"

"Thank you for that wonderful presidential campaign speech, Mr. Haggins. And now, for the other person running for president... Boo-nie Landers." The government person called as a strange looking person walking on two legs took the stand as everyone was looking in awe.

"Mr. Landers... he's such a great guy!" One of the people swooned happily.

"I hear he's doing a lot of great things for the country! He's given so much to us in return!" A man smiled.

Geoff Haggins, the one frowning, turned to the people and said through the mike. "Am I the only one who sees him as a chicken?"

Everyone immediately went against Geoff Haggins as they yelled, "RACIST! THAT IS SUCH AN INSULT! BRINGING DOWN YOUR COMPETITION WITH YOUR DIRTY SLURS!"

"B-but he's a chicken, I tell you, a giant chicken!" Geoff said, pointing to Boo-nie Launders as Boo-nie was looking around and pecking the pedestal.

"Thank you, Mr. Haggins, your time is up. Mr. Landers, how would you be able to improve our country." The government man asked.

"BAWK BA-CUH!" Boo-nie said as the people applauded, with Geoff Haggins fuming.

"Very good. And our healthcare, what will happen with that?" The government man asked.

"BAWK BAWK BAWK!" Boo-nie announced as once again, everybody applauded.

"Very good, very good. Your words have touched us all. Now, finally, how would you manage to handle the matter of all wars?" The government man asked Boo-nie as he took a moment to think about it.

"BAWK BAWK BAWK-UH!" Boo-nie gave his speech, and once again everyone applauded.

"Well, folks, I think we know who is in the clear running in this election!" The government man smiled as everyone cheered and applauded. "Let's say it's very clear from the beginning on who will win!"

Geoff Haggins gave a smile as he gave a wave... but tomatoes were thrown right at his face as he gave a groan.

Boo-nie Landers gave a bow as he stepped down, unaware that his suit was latched on to a nail on the pedestal... and with that...

RIIIIIIP!

Everyone gasped at the sight as they saw what was standing right in front of him... who happened to be a white and brown feathered chicken, just looking around and clucking in confusion on what just happened.

"I don't believe it! Boo-nie Landers is a giant chicken!" The government man gasped in horror as everyone was voicing their displeasure.

"I'VE BEEN ROOTING FOR A CHICKEN?"

"IS THAT EVEN IN THE PRESIDENCY CONSTITUTION?"

Geoff Haggins gave a smirk as he turned. "HA! See? I TOLD you he was a giant chicken!"

"Shut up, Haggins! No one cares what you think!" A bypasser called, throwing another tomato at Geoff Haggins.

"Ba-caw?" The chicken, known as Chicken Boo gave a nervous cluck in curiosity.

The government man, angry at the chicken grabbed him by the neck. "We are NOT having a chicken run the White House! YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! I should have had that woman president in the running from the start... in fact, she's in the running now! GET OUT, YOU CHICKEN!"

And with a strong throwing arm, the man threw a squawking Chicken Boo out as everyone cheered.

Chicken Boo then landed on the other side of the fence as he gave a sigh and walked off. Oh well, maybe another day...

 ** _You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man, you're a chicken, Boo!_**

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot starring Chicken Boo! Anyway, if it's based off of any political views, it's probably coincidental, personally, I don't care about politics in any way (But the host of The Apprentice running for president, really?). Hope you all like this one-shot! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
